


He is not one of us

by lilredd3394



Series: Song Fics [2]
Category: rise of the guardians
Genre: Accused murder, Branding, Mentioned Character Death, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-13 06:21:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1215886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilredd3394/pseuds/lilredd3394
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Jack Frost, you are banished from the guardians as a traitor,” North said looking at the smaller winter spirit “You have murdered a child you have sworn to protect."</p>
            </blockquote>





	He is not one of us

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't know this song, I'm severely disappointed in you....
> 
> I might write more for this story, but this is it for now.

Deception

Disgrace 

Evil as plain as the scar on his face 

Deception (An outrage!) 

Disgrace (For shame!) 

He asked for trouble the moment he came

“Jack Frost, you are banished from the guardians as a traitor,” North said looking at the smaller winter spirit “You have murdered a child you have sworn to protect.”

“I didn’t!” Jack said pulling against the ropes of dream sand that kept his arms behind his back “Please, I swear on the moon, I didn’t kill him! He was my friend! You have to believe me, I would never hurt Jamie!”

“you murdered Jamie Bennett,” North continued as he ignored Jacks cries and pleas. He grabbed an iron rod that had been in the fire behind him, the end was glowing red “You will be branded as a traitor and will live the rest of your immortal life in solitude.”

Deception (An outrage!)

(He can't change his stripes) 

Disgrace (For shame!) 

(You know these Outsider types) 

Evil as plain as the scar on his face 

(See you later, agitator!) 

Deception (An outrage!) 

(Just leave us alone!) 

Disgrace (For shame!) 

(Traitor, go back with your own!) 

He asked for trouble the moment he came 

(See you later, agitator!

Jack had tears streaming down his face as his left hand was pulled forward; he tugged weakly as he watched as the iron poker was pressed against the back of his hand. A scream tore through his throat at the pain and smell of his burning flesh. A few seconds later the brand was removed, leaving behind the mark of a traitor. It was ancient script that he couldn’t read, but it was a well-known symbol of a traitor, the curly script over the face of a child, this particular face was that of Jamie. Jack now had Jamie’s face branded on the back of his hand. “I didn’t kill him,” he whimpered as his hand was pulled behind his head “I swear, please.” He continued muttering his pleas but they fell on deaf ears. 

Born in grief 

Raised in hate 

Helpless to defy his fate 

Let him run 

Let him live 

But do not forget what we cannot forgive. 

Jack let out a whimper as he was pulled to his feet, he stumbled forward as a large furry paw pushed against his back. It wasn’t long until he was outside and his hands released; he took a step forward into the snow and glanced back, just in time to see the door slam shut. He swallowed before picking up his staff, the wood was cold after being outside for a while. He glanced at his palm before flying away on the wind.

And he is not one of us

He has never been one of us 

He is not part of us 

Not our kind

It had been a hundred years since the Guardians banished Jack, many spirits avoided him but one took him in and heard his story. Mother Nature, or Seraphina, listened as he told her how Pitch had killed Jamie and framed him. She listened and believed him, when even the guardians didn’t. She took him in and gave him a new home and a new family. Now, he was one of her seasons, sitting on the throne of ice next to the fall spirit Hiccup Haddock. His brand was covered by the white gloves he was wearing, but he will always know it was there. It will be his constant reminder that he was unable to save his best friend. 

Someone once lied to us 

Now we're not so blind 

For we knew he would do what he's done 

And we know that he'll never be one of us

Jack walked with the other seasons, his silver cloak swirling behind him. He paused when he heard a cough behind him, he glanced over and locked eyes with the guardians. He turned to face them completely and gave a smirk “And here I thought you guys wanted nothing to do with me?” he asked as he crossed his arms “Is that not part of your banishment?”

“Seraphina told us your story,” Toothiana said softly, she seemed nervous and sad at the same time. 

“The story that you never heard even when I pleaded that I never killed him,” Jack snapped causing the four guardians to flinch “You can beg and plead all you want, but just like you did, I’m going to ignore you and continue on with my life like it never happened.” He glanced at each of them before turning and walking back to the seasons, he was happy with Rapunzel, Merida and Hiccup, he didn’t need the guardians anymore. He had a new family now, and they would always listen to him. 

He is not one of us 

Deception 

Disgrace 

Deception 

Disgrace 

Deception


End file.
